A Night In
by hadleighstork
Summary: Ric Lansing puts his daughters Molly and Kristina to bed and lets his stepdaughter Sam sleep on the couch with Daddy.


**Pairing: **Ric Lansing/Sam McCall

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **Ric is much younger than Alexis and married her for Kristina's and Molly's sake. She has started to love him but he doesn't really love her back but treats her well. Sam is broken up with Jason after her coma and uterus-injury, and she finds herself attracted to her mother's young husband. They have never slept together but have done just about everything else except actual penetration.

* * *

**A Night In**

Ric Lansing sat down on his couch in the living room and looked at the blank television. His wife Alexis had a late-night meeting tonight and so he had taken care of their three daughters. Kristina was six and Molly, the daughter he and Alexis shared, was two. His step-daughter Sam also lived with them but she was twenty-six and capable of feeding and bathing herself…except when she asked him to help her with it.

He heard her walk into the living room but didn't turn around. "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yeah they are." Sam walked over to the television and Ric admired the view. She was barefoot and had her hair down in soft waves that dangled halfway down her back. She was wearing a very short white nightgown that was a little sheer and in the right light he could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She did this just to tease him and he knew that. They had been dancing slowly around each other ever since the morning that he walked in on her starting to undress and she didn't stop as he stood there, giving him a chance to see her perfect, big breasts when she pulled her tank top over her head and wiggled her hips a little to make them jiggle. He had thought about her all day that day at the office, not as the step-daughter he had to keep under his roof because of his wife but as Sam McCall, the sexiest woman he'd ever lived with.

She had tried to get him into bed many times and even though they fooled around a lot, every chance they got, Ric never went all the way with Sam. He let her give him hand jobs and jerk him off in the shower on the mornings that he had to get to the office later than Alexis did. He knew that Sam wanted to actually have sex, and at first he wanted to be inside of her, too, but then saw how much fun it was to tease her by letting her think that this time would be the time that they actually did it. She got so wet when he started positioning her on him lower and lower and it was a big turn on. Besides, he was reaching orgasm very regularly, as was Sam, just the way they were.

And Alexis had no idea. He supposed she was just relieved that he wasn't pestering her for sex all the time. When Alexis wanted it, she wanted to 'make love,' while Ric wanted rough, dirty sex. So he made love to his wife about once a week, and had dirty, sweaty sex with Sam whenever they had a minute alone. And actually, the very first time she'd rubbed his cock between her greasy, moisturized breasts, it had only taken one minute for him to explode over her chest and throat and into her hair.

Alexis told him that her meeting tonight would run very late so Ric knew chances were good for him and Sam to hook up after they finished bathing the girls and putting them to bed. Maybe he'd get blown tonight.

"Let's watch a movie."

Her back was toward him and she bent over to sort through her DVDs and Ric got a nice look at her ass through the fabric of her sheer nightie and then when her nightgown rode up really high when she bent.

"Sounds good," he said, making sure to keep his voice normal. He didn't want her think that she could get to him just by flashing the goods. "Which one?"

"Footballer's Wives." It was her favorite show. Back when she thought she could make it as an actress, it had been her dream to somehow be cast as one of the characters in the American version of the show.

She put it in the DVD player and sauntered back to the couch, and this time when the light hit her just right Ric could see her dark areolas prominently on display. Sam flopped down next to him, sitting half on top of his legs closer to the ankle. After bathing both Molly and Kristina and changing them into their pajamas, Ric had been too exhausted to do much of anything else. He'd already cooked dinner for them and fed them with Sam's help then done the dishes. Now he was sprawled out sideways on the couch, his head resting on a pillow and his arm on the hutch and his feet on the other side, ready to relax.

Sam put her hand on his knee and clicked to the opening menu to get to her favorite episode. "You'll like it, I promise. It's a great show. Perfect for a night in."

He wanted to say, yeah, a night in you, but didn't. Even though they both knew that was where the evening would go anyway.

"Sounds good," Ric said, trying to sound a little bored. Sam stroked his knee through his striped pajama bottoms with the remote in her other hand. "I don't know who these people are."

"That is Donna," she replied, pointing to the woman on the screen. "That's her husband Ian."

"And they're soccer players, right?"

"Footballers," she corrected, giving him a little smack higher on the thigh. She stretched out and rested her arm on the back of the couch, making the nightgown pull tighter over her large breasts. "That's what they're called over in England."

Yes, he knew what they were called over in England. He'd only gone to school at fucking Oxford University. But Ric didn't say anything.

"They have a daughter named Holly," Sam chattered on, shifting on the couch so that her legs were pulled up under her and she was leaning more heavily against the back of it. Her hand dangled by his stomach but Ric promised not to notice.

"This part is boring." Sam made a face and fast-forwarded, and Ric rolled his eyes. How she expected him to enjoy the show or even pay attention to it if she kept fast-forwarding over parts she didn't like was beyond him. "Oh, I like this part."

A very attractive man came on the screen and Ric understood why she liked it. "Who is he?"

"That's Jason," Sam said, giving him a sultry smile as she cozied closer. "And see the girl with him? Her name is Marie. She's great. She's Donna's sister."

Her hand was on his hip as she leaned closer, looking like she was just trying to settle down and get comfortable.

Ric adjusted his hips so that his bottom was more squarely on the couch and pretended not to notice what she was doing. "Isn't that guy married to that other girl?"

"Tanya," Sam nodded. "She's a real bitch. I like him better with Marie. They're so hot together."

She slid her eyes over to him. "I mean, his wife is such a bitch, really. And Marie is younger than Tanya. And prettier. And she knows what to do to keep Jason happy in bed. And she wants him and he knows that, and he wants her too. So their affair makes sense."

Ric tried not to smile as she let go of the couch and leaned forward, comfortably sprawling herself so that her head rested low against his chest. Her breasts were at crotch level and when she curled her neck, so was her mouth. He could feel her hot breath there and felt himself twitch. And he knew she felt it, too.

"Yeah, their affair makes sense."

Her hand smoothed down his side, her thumb very close to his dick which was slowly, very slowly showing signs of coming to life. She rubbed his thigh and nuzzled closer, pressing her breast to where she knew the head of his penis was under those pajama pants.

"Tanya's off doing her own things and Jason is a red-blooded man, after all." Sam put her hand closer to his cock and grew bolder, letting her palm trace the length of him lightly. "And Marie is just there, young and hot and wanting him. He'd be stupid not to take her."

Ric lifted his hips just a little, enough to unsettle Sam and cuase her cheek to come in contact with his slightly stiff dick. "Clearly. What are they doing now?"

"They're still having their affair and trying to find a place to do it in secret."

Sam pushed his shirt a little higher and pushed herself up on her elbows to grab the sides of his pajama pants. Very slowly she started to ease them down lower and lower. Ric didn't look at her and continued to watch the DVD.

She pulled his pants down further and when he looked at her really quickly he could see straight down her nightgown to her breasts and saw that her nipples were starting to pucker. It amazed him sometimes how little it took to turn her on. Sometimes he just had to put her hand to his hardening cock under his pants for her eyes to glaze over and for her to beg him to sneak away into her room for a few minutes while Alexis was on the phone.

He felt a cool rush of air when his cock sprung free, and Ric looked down in time to see Sam licking her lips. He knew he was huge and proud of it (Alexis even told him once how he was bigger than his brother Sonny) but he loved to look at Sam's face whenever she pulled him out of his pants or got him naked.

"They're in a car."

"Yeah, they are." She looked over at the screen even as she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. "That's the only place Jason and Marie can be alone."

"Is she…" Ric watched in surprise. "Is she going down on him? Are they allowed to show that on television?"

"Television is just art imitating life," Sam shrugged demurely. She waited until he was looking at her before she reached her tongue out and ran it over the head of his penis. "That's all."

Ric shivered. "Do that again."

"What?"

"You know what," he hissed, watching her intently as she opened her mouth and let it hover over his tip where a drop of pre-cum was starting to glisten.

"This?" she asked slyly, rubbing the flat surface of her tongue over his tip and catching the salty fluid. "You like that?"

Ric's breathing got heavier as he watched her close her mouth over him. It felt incredible to be inside her warm mouth and once he was, Sam knew exactly what to do with him. She sucked him slowly and gently, letting her lips move just over his head. She worked her lips to move over the part right where his head converged with the shaft, and it felt incredible.

Her tongue tickled his tip and pressed into the tiny slit at the top and Ric felt hot all over as he got harder and harder in her mouth. Sam kept her hand wrapped around his base to keep him from thrusting into her mouth and was free to enjoy him the way she wanted. She pulled back and breathed hot over him, making him jump.

Ric let his hands rest on the couch and leaned his head back on the pillow, still watching her. Just watching her give him one of her sensational blow jobs was an experience that he couldn't describe. It was like watching and starring in his own porno. The hottest time had been when they were alone in her bedroom and he got her to strip down naked and had her crouched down on all fours in front of her closet door mirrors. He set up another one at another angle and got the most incredible view of her mouth on his dripping cock and her ass and beautiful legs as she went down on him.

Sam's tongue slithered out and she licked him up and down his hard length, keeping her eyes locked on his. They shared a long, hot look as she zigzagged her tongue up and down his cock, lapping at his hot flesh greedily. The hand at his base squeezed and pumped him and she moved it up and down as she concentrated on his head, pulling all of it into her mouth.

She started sucking gently at first, rubbing him all over the head and underneath it with the rough side of her tongue and the smooth and slippery underside. Ric groaned and writhed a little underneath her, trying to thrust deeper into her mouth and down her throat but Sam wouldn't let him. She wanted him hard and wet and had more plans for him later.

"Don't come," she ordered. "I don't want you coming in my mouth. I want you coming…somewhere else."

The both knew what she meant: she wanted him inside of her when she finally exploded. Ric nodded and pretended to agree. "You're right. I need to be somewhere else when I come."

Her eyes lit up and she went down on him again in earnest. Ric sighed happily and watched her start to suck him off. She was sucking harder now than she had been before and her cheeks hollowed out. His cock jerked in her mouth, bobbing against her tongue and the roof of her mouth, but Sam kept her lips wrapped tightly around him. She sucked harder and harder, like she wanted to take all of him into her mouth, and Ric could feel himself losing control.

She could sense it and reached down to stroke his balls. She held them in her hand and moved her thumb over his scrotum, tracing the light patterns before she jiggled him in her palm like she was holding a baby chick. At the same time, she rasped her long nails against the inside of his thigh, making Ric hiss. She then used those nails to rake against his perineum, a place few women had ever gone in his life.

Sam sucked him harder, her tongue flicking him and teasing him all over inside the warm cavern of her mouth and Ric couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair, first holding her closer so that he could push himself deeper into her mouth and then pulling back when he felt her pushing on his hip bones.

"Stop. I'm going to come."

She pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand her eyes glittered wickedly. "Well we can't have that now, can we? You're not even inside me yet."

"No, I'm not," he growled, getting ready to push himself up when Sam got on her knees and crawled up his body, trying to position herself over his rock hard cock.

He knew what she would try to do. She'd hold onto his hands like she was doing now just so that he couldn't stop her when she impaled herself on his thick eleven inches like she was made to fit around him. Ric knew that she had taken many, many men into her in her life. After all, she had been a prostitute before she married those five men and had cheated in all of her marriages. And when she came to Port Charles, rumor had it that she had Sonny and Jax on the same night before jumping onto Jason Morgan – literally.

Ric wasn't that eager to enter her tonight. He had to wonder what it would feel like. Alexis was pretty tight and he doubted Sam would feel the same way. And he liked friction.

He smiled seductively at her as she took his hands and crawled forward on her knees, positioning herself right over him so that if she lowered herself he'd enter her smoothly. When she was almost in place, he used his hold on her hands to keep her still as he pushed himself up and lunged forward, knocking her onto her back.

Sam gasped sharply once her back hit the sofa and looked up to find him between her parted knees. She smiled and he let go of her hands, knowing she wouldn't fight him because she thought he was giving her what she wanted from the start. Ric gripped the edge of her nightgown which was so short that it had already pooled at her waist and allowed him a nice view of her sopping wet core. He gripped the nightie and yanked it up, exposing first her taut stomach and then her enormous heaving breasts with her perfect puckered nubs.

Sam wriggled happily and let out a breathless sigh. Her breasts jiggled from side to side and her eagerness was obvious. She wanted him to get the silk nightie off of her and ram himself deep inside of her until there was nothing left between them but skin and sweat.

Ric pulled it up higher but instead of taking it off her, he wound it around her hands so that he tied them together, then shoved the rest of it deep between the cushions so that the way they were she couldn't pull it out.

Sam looked at her hands in alarm and then up at him and he could see the horror in her eyes when he positioned himself over her chest. He pushed his straining cock between her huge breasts and rubbed it back and forth, playing with the firm mounds as he pushed them together over and around his dick.

Sam realized now that he wasn't going to take her the way she wanted and started to groan and wriggle underneath him. Ric rode her like a pony, his cock jerking up and down and at one point even bobbing against her neck and hitting the underside of her chin.

She bucked her hips, pouting up at him with those rosebud lips that had just been wrapped around his cock moments before, and Ric sighed and reached behind him. He found her swollen slit immediately and slid his finger through her.

Sam screamed and bucked again, pushing his finger even deeper into her. He wiggled it around and easily inserted another one. He worked a little before he was able to fit in a third, and she was enjoying every second of it.

She rode his hand hard and fast, pushing his three fingers deeper and deeper into her slick opening and Ric clamped a hand over her mouth when Sam screamed when she found her release. She collapsed against the pillows, her breasts heaving, and Ric was able to get back to getting what he wanted from her.

He pushed her sweaty breasts together so that they encased his cock and thrust back and forth. Sam's eyes were hazy as she watched him jerk off on her, fascinated by the gleam in his eyes and the way his cock moved just under her chin.

Ric bit his lower lip to contain a roar when he finally hit his release and threw his head back, spewing ribbons of thick, hot white cum all over her breasts and got a little into her hair. Sam laughed her throaty laugh as he slumped against the couch, trying to catch his breath, and tried to get a good look at her soaking breasts.

"Wow. You really needed it tonight, huh?"

He shot her a rueful look and stared down at her. She was a vision, completely naked with his release all over those beautiful breasts and in her hair, her arms stretched back over her head in a position of total submission.

She watched him as he composed himself and rubbed her thighs together, frowning a little. "I'm a mess."

Ric groaned and lay down next to her, placing a hand on her stomach where she was clean. "I'm too tired to get up."

Sam huffed and kicked his leg. "I'm covered in you. The least you could do is help me clean myself off."

Ric rolled his eyes, and then smiled. "Hey, I have an idea. I know how to clean you up."

He rested his head on his elbow and smiled down at her, making sure her hands were still bound up in her nightgown. He swept one long finger over her chest, wiping away some of his release, and then brought it up to her mouth.

"Open up."

Sam wrinkled her nose even though she'd swallowed him many times before. "Can't you grab the baby wipes?"

Ric brought the finger to her lips and spread some of the thick cream over her lower one and Sam opened up. He slipped his finger into her mouth and let her suck it clean. "That's my girl."

He kept it up until most of the cum was gone and in her mouth, and watched languidly as Sam suckled on his finger. He felt the sensation of her sucking straight down to his cock, which twitched again. And Ric might have gone in for round two if he hadn't seen the lights in the driveway as Alexis pulled in.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Ric kissed Sam on the lips and let his tongue flirt with hers for a moment before he yanked the nightgown from around her wrists, freeing her. Sam hopped up, her breasts jiggling, and squealed when he slapped her ass.

"Get to bed," he pretended to order her in a stern tone as she giggled and started to move away. "It's past your bed time, young lady."

She turned around and shot him a smile, placing a hand suggestively on his chest as the car outside beeped. Alexis had just locked it and would be coming up the walkway and they both knew they were cutting it close. That was the fun of it.

"Maybe…" She rubbed him through his shirt as Ric settled a hand on her bare ass. "We can have another night in sometime soon."

"Another night in _you_," he growled, actually saying the words this time. He kissed her while she laughed and then smacked her ass again as she turned toward the stairs. Sam was already gone, safe inside her bedroom, by the time Alexis entered the house. Ric smiled at her, knowing that there was no evidence of his tryst with Sam, and walked over.

His wife set her purse down on the table and smiled. "I hope the girls weren't too much trouble."

"No." His eyes slid toward the door through which a very naked Sam had just run through. "The girls were pretty easy."

**The End.**


End file.
